Burn Notice 1
by Susanthegentle88
Summary: Michael & Fiona are married, and have Twins, who are now in College. When Michael and Fiona leave, the Twins get into some sort of trouble ... can they get out of it like Michael can or do they need to call their parents to come and help them out?


S.E. Herr 12

**Short Story #5 (Burn Notice)**

There lived an eighteen year old girl named Sophia Marie Westen who was born and lived in Sacramento, California to Michael and Fiona Westen. She had one twin brother named Matthew who she got along with very well. She and Matthew were accepted to California State University of Sacramento and Sophia thought it was going to be a normal school year but was wrong. When the first day of school started for the both of them, they walked into their first normal class which was Dream Psychology. Matthew sat in the front while Sophia sat in the back where nobody would notice her, because she didn't want the attention from anyone, including her brother. Before class started, all of the seats but one was taken up as there was one more student who was supposed to show up. The Professor started going over the Syllabus when the student with brown hair, blue eyes, light skinned, and stood at six feet named Jasper Kincade walked in and disrupted the class. Professor Jones stopped and looked at him.

"You're late Mr. Kincade," said Professor Jones.

"I'm well aware of that, I got lost … it won't happen again," he said.

"Good because tardiness is not tolerated in my Class," said Professor Jones.

"I know it's not, I apologized, now can you please let me take my seat so you can continue?" he asked.

"Yes, there's one more seat left open by Miss Westen in the back, now go sit down," Professor Jones replied.

"Thank you," he said.

Jasper walked up the steps to take the last opened seat as the Professor went onto the Syllabus. Sophia slightly smiled at Jasper, as he rolled his eyes at her, sitting down. He then turned to look at her.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you. I'm here because I signed up for this class, so don't expect anything from me, got it? Good," he softly said.

"Jerk," she said.

"Let's keep it that way," he commented.

Sophia slightly scoffed.

"Let's also pretend I don't exist," she said.

"Good idea," he commented.

They both stopped talking to each other and gave their attention the Professor. An hour and twenty minutes later, the class ended as they got up and got their things together and then both walked down the steps as Jasper turned to her.

"Whatever you do, stay away from me," he slightly snapped.

"No problem," she agreed.

They both walked down the steps as Sophia met up with her brother and Jasper left the classroom. She and Matthew went onto facing the rest of their school day. At the end of the school day, they went home. As soon as they got home, they walked inside to find both of their Parents and Sam Axe in the kitchen talking over Beer and Yogurt. Michael smiled when he saw them.

"So how was your first day?" Michael asked.

"Good, got homework, so I'll be upstairs," Matthew replied.

Matthew walked out of the kitchen after grabbing a soda and went upstairs leaving Sophia alone with them.

"Considering how I'm taking fifteen units and at the school from eight to four – fifty twice a week, having Matt in two of my classes, it's going to be a good semester, even meeting jerks is going to be worth it," she replied.

"What's wrong Sophie?" Michael asked.

"Why should you care? You're too busy for that," she replied.

"SOPHIA!" Fiona snapped.

"What? It's true and you both know it," she said.

Sophia went upstairs to her room slamming the door behind her. Michael and Fiona both sighed.

"I got this one," said Fiona.

"No Fi, let me," said Michael.

Michael put his Yogurt down and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to Sophia's room as he knocked on the door.

"Sophia, I want to talk to you," said Michael.

"Why bother?" she asked.

"Sophie, please?" Michael begged.

"Fine!" she snapped.

Michael walked in, and closed the door behind him as he looked at her.

"What happened today? And please tell me the truth," Michael asked.

"Hot guy shows up late, sits by me finding out that he's a jerk … just a rough day that's all, and the fact that I'm trying to make you both happy with the classes I'm taking," she replied.

"What are you taking?" Michael asked.

"Dream Psychology, Social Psychology, Digital Film, Auto Mechanics, and Boot Camp Fitness," she replied.

"So you're taking two Psychology Classes, Digital Film, Auto Mechanics, and Boot Camp Fitness just to make us happy? Sophie, sweetie, you're going to a University, major in what you want to. Don't worry about us, we'll always be proud of you … you should know that by now," Michael stated.

"Fine, I will, but that doesn't solve the boy issue," she said.

"What's with you girls and hot guys? You're eighteen shouldn't you be past that stage?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to get past this guy, he seems perfect," she replied.

Michael let out a slight scoff with a smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay Sophie, whatever you say sweetie," said Michael.

Sophia only smirked.

"So when are you and mom leaving again?" she asked.

"We have to leave in the morning Sophie, I'm sorry but we have a really important job that needs to get done," Michael replied.

"Let me guess, you, mom, and Sam?" she asked.

"We have someone else coming with us … he's actually in his Junior year at the same University, he's a fraternity brother," Michael replied.

"Small world, who is he?" she asked.

"His name's Jasper Kincade," Michael replied.

"Really? There's a guy in my Dream Psychology Class and three other classes. What does he look like?" she wondered.

"He's six feet, good body build, brown hair, blue eyes, light skinned, has a bad temper, doesn't like making new friends, but listens to authority," Michael explained.

"What's his class schedule?" she wondered.

"Mondays and Wednesdays, Dream Psychology with Professor Jones at eight, Social Psychology with the same Professor at nine – thirty, Biological Psychology with Professor Scott at eleven, Auto Mechanics with Professor Daniels at two, and Boot Camp Fitness with Professor Jabery – Madison at three – thirty," Michael listed.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked.

"No, why?" Michael asked.

"He's the one in my classes, I can't believe you work with him, he's a jerk," she commented.

"Sophie, it's not nice to call people jerks … did he say anything to you?" Michael asked.

"Yeah … to stay away from him," she replied.

"It's probably best," Michael agreed.

"Why?" she questioned.

"If you get attached to him, you can be at risk of danger … don't date him, don't befriend him, stay away," Michael replied.

"Fine, I will, now would you please get out? I need to take a shower, do some homework and get ready for work … Matthew and I have a ten to eight shift," she said.

"Working graveyard, huh?" Michael asked.

"We usually do three times a week, it's been that way since we turned eighteen … I'm saving up to get my own place … I don't know what Matthew's saving up for … you got to let us grow up dad," she replied.

Michael sighed.

"I guess you're right … well, I'll let you be," said Michael.

"Thanks dad and I know I don't say this a lot, but I love you," she said.

Michael smiled.

"I love you too kiddo," said Michael.

Michael walked out of her room and went back out to the kitchen. Sophia did what she needed to do as nine – thirty rolled around and she got her things together and walked out of her room over to Matthew's and pounded on his door.

"COME ON MATT! WE GOT TO GET TO WORK!" she shouted.

Matthew was ready as he grabbed his things and walked out, as they both headed downstairs into the living room where Sam and their Parents were.

"We're going to work now, so incase we don't see you before you leave, have a safe trip," said Matt.

Before Sam, Michael, and Fiona could say anything, they walked out of the house, out to Matthew's car, both getting in and drove to work. There was silence in the car until Sophia broke it as she looked at him.

"Don't you think it's weird how we do everything together?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"I mean, going to the same school, same classes, same job and hours?" she listed.

Matthew quickly glanced at Sophia.

"I don't think anything of it, we get along, and I love being around you," Matthew smiled.

Sophia smiled back at him.

"Thanks Matt, that means a lot to me," she commented.

"Just keeping it real sis," said Matthew.

They pulled into the parking lot and both got out without another word being said. They walked in, dropped their things off, clocked in, and began working.

**The Next Morning**

The Restaurant was completely dead at five as Sophia and Matthew took the time to do more homework. By six, they both saw four familiar faces walking in; it was their Parents, Sam, and Jasper. Sophia then sighed.

"I got this one Matt," she said.

"Are you sure Sophia?" Matthew asked.

Sophia nodded.

"I have to face him sooner or later," she replied.

Without another word, she got up and walked over to them, grabbing menus and silverware.

"This way," she said.

Sophia led them over to the booth next to the one she and Matthew were sitting in, passing out the menus and silverware, slightly glancing at Jasper.

"Can I get you three, I mean four, started on some drinks?" she asked.

"Coffee," said Michael.

"Coffee," said Fiona.

"Coffee," said Sam.

"I'll have a cup of Coffee bitch, I mean Sophia," he said.

"Fuck you Jasper, I mean right away … four cups of Coffee," she said.

Sophia walked away as Michael looked at Jasper.

"Please show my daughter some respect," said Michael.

"Sophia is your daughter? I had no idea, I'm sorry sir," he apologized.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you know Matthew too, he's Sophia's twin brother," said Michael.

"Explains the resemblance," he commented.

"Michael, Sophia needs to do the same in showing Jasper respect, make sure you tell her that," Fiona added in.

Michael kissed Fiona.

"Alright Fi," said Michael.

A few minutes later, Sophia came back over with the drinks and passed them out to the four of them.

"Sophie, please show Jasper some respect," Michael commented.

"Why? He's been a jerk to me," she asked.

"Sophie, please? For me?" Michael begged.

"Fine dad," she sighed.

Sophia looked at Jasper.

"Sorry Jasper," she apologized.

"It's okay Sophia, but please, stay away from me, it's for your own protection," he said.

"Right," she stated.

"Sophia turned her attention to all of them.

"So what can I get for you four?" she asked.

"Just get us all Short Stacks with Sausage and Scrambled Eggs," Michael replied.

"Easy enough," she said.

Sophia wrote down the orders and walked away to put them in. After she did that, she walked back over to them.

"So you leaving after Breakfast?" she asked.

Michael nodded.

"Yes Sophie, we are," Michael replied.

"How long?" she asked.

"However long it takes for us to do the job," Michael replied.

Sophia turned her attention to Jasper.

"So I won't see you at school for awhile, huh?" she asked.

"I already talked to the Professors; I've been given the homework already. I'll be back once I get home," he replied.

"Looking forward to it," she commented.

"I hope so," he slightly smiled.

Within minutes, their orders were up as Sophia went and got the food and brought it to them. Thirty minutes later, they were done eating and paid, as they got up and walked to the booth where Sophia and Matthew were.

"Alright kiddos, we're heading out," said Michael.

Sophia and Matthew both got up and gave their Parents a hug as they did the same.

"Take care, and we'll see you when we get back," said Fiona.

"Stay safe," said Matthew.

"We love you both," she said.

The four of them walked out, leaving Sophia and Matthew to go back to their homework. Once they were finally off, they got their stuff, clocked out, walked out, and got back in the car, and drove home. As soon as they got home, they went inside, dropped their stuff off in the living room, and went straight to bed. Eight hours passed by when Sophia and Matthew decided to get up. They both walked out of their rooms at the same time as he noticed a sad look on her face.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Matthew asked.

Sophia sighed.

"I miss mom, dad and Sam … I don't like it when they go on missions not knowing when they'll be coming home," she replied.

"Sophie, they know how to take care of themselves, even Jasper … they're going to be okay and come home alive," said Matthew.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I just know … how long have mom and dad been in the business for?" Matthew asked.

Sophia thought for a moment.

"Fifteen years or more?" she questioned.

Matthew nodded.

"Yes, and so far, they haven't gotten themselves killed yet," Matthew replied.

"Jasper is only twenty – one, and hasn't been in the business for that long, how is he keeping himself alive?" she wondered.

"Maybe he's a special Soldier type person that has very high survival skills, I don't know … why do you care about him anyway? I thought he was a jerk," Matthew asked.

"Just because he's a jerk doesn't mean that it changes the fact that he works with mom and dad. If he's part of their group, then maybe my attitude on him needs to change," she replied.

Matthew smirked.

"Maybe, but hey, I'm hungry … what if we go to Woodland and have dinner at Rafael's? It'll give us time to get out of Sacramento for awhile and hang out. Come on, dinner's on me," Matthew asked.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Matthew nodded.

"Yeah, I am … so what do you say?" Matthew re – asked.

"Just you and me?" she asked.

"You and me … no one else," Matthew replied.

Sophia smiled.

"Can I drive?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," Matthew replied.

"Okay, then I'm in," she smiled.

"Good, then do what you need to do to get ready, and once you are, we'll go," said Matthew.

Sophia smiled.

"Alright, be ready shortly," she said.

Sophia went back into her room and took a quick shower and then got dressed in a nice outfit. After she was completely ready, she walked out of her room and went downstairs to the living room where she found Matthew sitting on the couch. She looked at him and smiled.

"Alright Matthew, I'm ready," she said.

Matthew stood up and looked at her.

"Alright, then lets go," said Matthew.

Without another word, they walked over to the Coat Rack and got their Coats on as they walked out the door. They then walked out to the Car as Sophia got in on the Driver's side, and Matthew got in on the Passenger side. She started the Car as they drove off to go to Woodland for dinner. Little did they know that they were being followed by a couple of people. Sophia turned the radio on as not once was a word spoken until they got to Rafael's. As soon as they arrived, they got out and smiled at each other and walked in.

"Hey Sophia and Matthew, long time no see," said Lori.

They both smiled at her.

"I know, we've been out of town a lot with our Parents, and school started, so we're going to be busy with that. How are you?" Matthew asked.

"I'm doing alright, thank you for asking," Lori replied.

"Great," said Matthew.

Sophia and Matthew sat down.

"So what can I get you two to drink?" Lori asked.

"Two Coffees, and we'll both go with the Chicken Nachos," Matthew replied.

"Easy enough," said Lori.

Lori then walked away as two people walked in. They slightly looked around and saw Sophia and Matthew as they grinned at each other. They then walked over to them.

"Mind if we join you?" one of the people asked.

Matthew studied them carefully.

"Sure," Matthew replied.

The two people sat down. Sophia looked at Matthew for a second before returning her attention to one of the people.

"So what can we do for you two? Better yet, who are you?" she asked.

"Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Hayden, and this is Hypnos," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sophia and this is my brother Matthew, so what can we do for you two?" she asked.

"You two are the Children of Michael and Fiona Westen, aren't you?" Hayden asked.

Matthew and Sophia nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Matthew asked.

"We need your help … Maddie said while you two are around, and your Parents are gone, you can still help people," Hayden replied.

"Well, what could we help you with for the third time?" she asked.

"We have a job offer … you either do it or your loved ones will die especially Jasper," Hypnos replied.

Matthew glared at them.

"This is a set up … so what do you want?" Matthew asked.

"We're robbing a Bank and we need your help with it," Hypnos replied.

"When and where?" Matthew asked.

"Midnight tonight at the Bank of the West here in town," Hayden confirmed.

Sophia shook her head.

"I'm not doing it," she refused.

"How would you like to watch your loved ones die?" Hayden questioned.

"Fuck you Hayden," she snapped.

Matthew looked at Sophia.

"Sophie, we have no choice but to do it," said Matthew.

"But Matt…" she began.

"No buts Sophie, I'm sorry," Matthew apologized.

Matthew looked back at Hayden and swallowed hard.

"We're in," said Matthew.

Hayden and Hypnos grinned.

"Good, and you better show up or we'll find you and kill you," Hayden threatened.

"We'll be there, don't worry," said Matthew.

"And just you two … you bring anyone else, we'll kill you," said Hayden.

Hayden and Hypnos got up and left. Sophia looked back at Matthew.

"We can't do this Matt," she said.

"I know Sophie, but we don't have a choice," said Matthew.

"Dad wouldn't want us to do this. Yes, we're supposed to help people, but not this way, and you know that. Matt, we may be twins, but you're the brains between us, figure a way out or call someone who can," she stressed.

Matthew thought for a moment.

"I know two people who might be able to help us out," said Matthew.

"Who?" she questioned.

"Bella and Blake," Matthew replied.

"You mean the couple that recently got married?" she asked.

Matthew nodded.

"Yes, I know they can carry out any plan we have for them," Matthew replied.

"Don't you think we'll need more people to stop Hayden and Hypnos?" she questioned.

Matthew thought for a moment.

"Nope, I think the four of us against the two of them, we'll be good. We'll just have to get there early to get a plan figured out before they get there, that way they'll fall into our trap," Matthew replied.

Sophia thought for a moment.

"Good point … I actually know someone who works at the Bank and can give us the keys," she said.

"Who?" Matthew asked.

"Ashton," she replied.

"Oh, her? Really? You think she would be willing to help us?" Matthew asked.

"To save the Bank? Yeah, she would," she replied.

"When can you get a hold of her?" Matthew asked.

Sophia smiled.

"Right now … I've had her number for awhile, ever since my account activity went screwy," she replied.

"Then get her on the phone," Matt encouraged.

"Alright," she said.

Sophia pulled her cellphone out and called Ashton up as their food and Coffee were brought to them. Matthew started eating as Sophia then got off the phone. She looked at him.

"She'll meet us at the Bank at ten – thirty, so it'll give us an hour and a half to do what we need to do," she explained.

Matthew smiled.

"Thanks Sophie," Matthew thanked.

"Hey, you're welcome … I'm just trying to save the both of our asses and you know that," she smiled.

Sophia then started eating. For the time they spent at the Restaurant, they laughed and had a good time. Before they knew it, it was nine as the restaurant closed. They left and went home as she looked at him.

"Have you called Bella and Blake yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I'll do that right now," Matthew replied.


End file.
